Be My Valentine
by no dang name is available
Summary: Yes, Akashi had seen it all play out in his head. The worst case scenario. Perfect. Abso-fucking-lutely perfect. They'll be the happily ever after couple while the red head laid in bed, pining for his gay fantasy love life. Akashi was disgusted with himself. Momoi unexpectedly asks Akashi for help to ask Kuroko out. Akashi, madly in love with Kuroko, wallows in self pity. AkaKuro


**Author's Note**: I feel like my life is a shojou manga at this moment. Taken from current experiences and transposed to fit AkaKuro because I'm _that _much of a fangirl. Sigh. / 3 In this situation, I'd be Akashi. Now if only this would happen to me in real life. _SIGH._ Not editedAnd one last thing... this is longer than I expected. :O

* * *

><p>Blinking slowly as if the act would help him process the information he had just received any better, the red head placed the cup of tea gently on the table and pushed it away from him for fear of spilling it over the pinkette on (purpose) accident. He took a deep and calculated breath before looking directly at the small and voluptuous young woman with his piercing heterochromatic eyes.<p>

"I apologize Satsuki, would you care to repeat that one more time? I'm afraid I didn't quite understand what you're asking of me," Akashi lied through his teeth.

"Oh Akashi-kun, saying it once was embarrassing enough, do I really have to say it again? I know you're not horridly dense on matters involving human relationships," Momoi pleaded.

Sighing once more, the red head rephrased his words, "Forgive me, I did not intend to embarrass you. I was merely... perplexed as to why _me _of all the people you could have asked."

"Well, Akashi-kun has known Tetsu-kun for a long time," Momoi tried to explain.

"And so have Ryota, Shintarou, Daiki, and Atsushi. I'm not going to ask again Satsuki."

Biting her lip, knowing that she shouldn't press her luck when it came to the unpredictable red head, "I didn't want to ask anyone else. Dai-chan will make fun of me, Kii-chan will probably mess it up, Midorin won't bother listening to me, and Mukkun probably won't help at all!"

Closing his eyes, willing himself to keep his composure, Akashi pinched the bridge of his nose. "What _exactly _do you want me to do again?"

"Oh," she lit up, having initially thought that Akashi would reject her request, "It's nothing terribly demanding. I just want you to help me ask him out to a school dance at Touou."

"... I'm still confused why you'd want me for the job. Anyone else would have been perfectly capable of aiding you, Satsuki. But," the red head relented, "I will offer you my assistance."

"Thank you so much Akashi-kun!"

"Just text me the details of what you want me to do, and when you want it done by. Do remember that I'm quite a busy person, Satsuki, I'd like to be informed of things ahead of time so I can plan them into my schedule."

"Oh, yes," she smiled sheepishly, "Yes of course! I'll be sure to do that. Thanks again Akashi-kun! You are such a great friend!"

"... Yes, quite," Akashi mumbled to himself before standing up. "If you'll excuse me, I do have to get going. I have a few appointments to take care of today."

He left the cafe after paying for the two of them and bidding the young woman good-bye.

* * *

><p>Having lied to the pinkette to save his reputation, he felt absolutely strange. Not guitly. No, Akashi did not feel guilt. He was always in the right, there was no reason for him to feel guilt. He had lied for the best.<p>

Because if he hadn't lied, certain things would have been revealed. Things that aren't supposed to be known by anyone. Things that he'd kept secret. So secret that he didn't even believe it to be true at times. But this time was one of the times he admitted it to himself wholeheartedly. Without cowardice he confessed his own feelings, albeit to his own self, about the phantom sixth man.

Yes, Akashi Seijuurou was in love with the teal head.

So in love with him, in fact, that he felt his heart rip apart at the request of the pinkette. Of course some rational part of him, that dared to exist when it came time to think about his precious Tetsuya, argued that one harmless dance won't change anything between the two.

He didn't know if Kuroko had feelings for Momoi. Hell, he didn't know if Kuroko was even capable of being attracted to someone else. _Hell_, he didn't even know that he _himself_ was capable of being attracted to someone else.

All he knew was that he was beyond pissed that he'd practically lost all chances with the teal head. They were going to start dating, and get married, and have little blue and pink haired runts running all over the place doing ignite passes and ignite pass kais with a small orange basketball that one of their uncles gave them as a Christmas present.

Yes, Akashi had seen it all play out in his head.

The worst case scenario.

Perfect. Abso-_fucking_-lutely perfect.

They'll be the happily ever after couple while the red head laid in bed, pining for his gay fantasy love life. Akashi was disgusted with himself.

He felt pathetic.

_Ugh_.

He was acting like a lovesick schoolgirl. If only he had a gun. He would shoot himself in the face right about now for being so stupid.

_Fucking shit. Why me?_

* * *

><p>Lying face down on his bed with all the lights in his room turned off, he contemplated all the possible scenarios, had his real feelings been put out in the open. He had been in the middle of one imagined scene when, out of nowhere, his phone buzzed and lit up the dark room for a brief moment. Groping his sheets blindly for the discarded phone on his bed, he picked it up the moment his fingers touched the cold screen.<p>

A text from Momoi Satsuki.

_Subject: Operation Love_

_Greetings Akashi-kun! "Operation Love" is_  
><em>my code for asking Tetsu-kun out. Clever<em>  
><em>huh? Anyways, this is what I want you to<em>  
><em>do. I'll ask Tetsu-kun out at MajiBa, and<em>  
><em>all you have to take him there. Ask him to<em>  
><em>eat with you. I'm sure he won't refuse,<em>  
><em>especially since it's you who'll ask.<em>

(^o^) Momoi fight! LOL.

Groaning at the text, he answered back, preventing himself from typing any form of obscenity.

_Subject: Re:Operation Love_

_Understood. When do you want me to ask?_

The reply was lightning fast.

_Subject: Re:Re:Operation Love_

_Valentine's day. Friday. Would that be okay? (。ω。)_

Sighing, Akashi typed a response.

_Subject: Re:Re:Operation Love_

_Yes. I'll text him right away._

The red head flipped on his back and stared at the "compose" option on the screen for the longest time. It took a while before he plucked up enough... courage? to press his thumb on the touchscreen and begin typing out a curt request to the periwinkle blue haired male.

_Subject: _

He left the area blank for a while, not knowing what to write. He'd typed in "Meeting" and "Let's eat" and "I want to see you" and even dared to write out "I'm in love with you." But he erased them all.

Instead, he settled for:

_Subject: Friday_

Then came the rest of the message. What to say? How to phrase it? Is it suspicious? Akashi wracked his brain for something, anything to say. He thought about explaining to him what Momoi would be doing. He thought about asking him out. He thought about telling him his real feelings. But despite everything he _wanted _to say, all he did say was this:

_Urgent. Maji Burger closest to Seirin. Be there  
>on Friday. 6 pm. Don't be late. Come alone.<em>

Wanting to slam his forehead on the nearest hard surface, he scolded himself mentally after he pressed send. Not even complete sentences. Really? That was the best he could do? He should be ashamed.

The reply came soon after.

_Subject: Re:Friday_

_? Okay. If Akashi-kun says it's urgent, I'm sure  
>it must be important. I'll be there.<em>

What had he done?

* * *

><p>Friday could not come any sooner, Akashi thought, and eventually it was the last day before the weekend.<p>

He sat in the fast food restaurant feeling terribly out of place, dressed in his Rakuzan uniform, having had no time to change out of his clothes before taking the soonest possible train to Tokyo after school had gone out. He didn't even bother telling his team that he wasn't going to practice that day. Oh the things Kuroko made him do.

_Where is he?_ Akashi checked his watch as he waited for the teal head to arrive. _More importantly, where's Momoi?_

The teal head walked into the restaurant, his presence missed by everyone except for the red head, who observed his every move. Soon, Kuroko spotted the crimson haired male and smiled gently at him, bowing slightly to acknowledge him.

Sitting down in front of the red head, Kuroko opened his mouth to speak. But the red head stopped him.

"I called you out here as a request from someone you know very well, who wanted to ask you something that required a lot of planning, thought, and courage," Akashi blurted out. Where did all that come from? He didn't expect himself to say all that.

"Oh, and this person is?" Kuroko asked.

"Well, they should be here any moment now," Akashi looked toward the doors, searching for any sign of pink, but nothing came.

Then, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Ah, excuse me Tetsuya while I check my phone," Akashi pulled it out and checked the text. Sure enough it was from Momoi.

_Subject: Operation Love Success_

_I bet you didn't see this coming Akashi-kun. :3  
>Go ahead, this is your chance. Ask him to go out<br>with you. Make sure that I didn't waste my time  
>planning this all out. Good luck!<em>

Smiling at the screen before shaking his head, Akashi felt absolutely stupid at that point. He should have known. The pinkette was too suspicious. He should have known from the very moment she turned to him. Now he felt foolish.

He couldn't help but laugh at himself.

"What's so funny Akashi-kun? Is something the matter?" Kuroko asked worriedly, having not seen this behavior in his ex-captain before.

"Nothing, it's just, I've been made a fool of by Satsuki, and I didn't even see it coming."

"Uhm. I don't understand..." Kuroko tilted his head confusedly.

"Forget it," Akashi dismissed his odd actions, "As it turns out, that person is me."

"What?"

"The person who has something to ask you that requires a lot of planning, thought, and courage," Akashi took a deep breath.

"Akashi-kun is acting weird..."

"I know. I'm sorry. Forgive my strange demeanor. I'm... nervous."

"Nervous? Akashi-kun is?"

"Yes. Because... I'm about to confess," Akashi said slowly.

"Confess what?" Kuroko was completely clueless.

"I love you. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since... for a very long time. Please, be my Valentine?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong> 2: Ugh. I hate ending things abruptly. But I've wallowed in too much self pity. This is enough of my own stupidity. The rest is up to you to interpret. :D


End file.
